


Mahi Messenger

by AkaiSekai



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10300016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiSekai/pseuds/AkaiSekai
Summary: It was a sunny and beautiful day when it happened.A simple brunette did one simple action that resulted in chaos.He picked up a phone.Biggest.Mistake.Of.His.Life.He was dragged into a group chat that had many layers and secrets- Bad secrets. Then again… There are some positives… Right? The main question is…Who was it that dragged them all into the group chat?Who was the sinner? The betrayer? The liar?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright:
> 
> Servamp and it's characters belong to Tanaka Strike.
> 
> This is merely a fanmade AU.
> 
> There is some Mystic Messenger involved.

Most stories start as a simple, ‘Once upon a time’. To be honest, Mahiru wished it could be that easy. Yet, here he was, in a strange occurrence that he could have never predicted. 

Well, let’s start from the beginning, shall we?

***

Mahiru had just finished another boring day of school, and was on his way home, hoping to make it before the afternoon shower wet the laundry. But something at the corner of his eyes stopped him. Light glinted off of the surface that danced at the corner of his eye in a taunting manner. The brunette slowed to a jog and backed up a bit, turning towards the dingy alley and cocking his head to the side in confusion. It wasn’t a light that a broken bit of glass would give off. No… It had to be something else? After all, glass did not glow. Well, not unless it was being molded in a fire- Which he doubted highly. Knowing that the strange light would get on his nerves and bug him for the rest of the day, he did what he always did; The simple option. 

Edging forwards with his feet dragging against the floor, he moved into the cool alley that soothed his burning skin from the afternoon heat of summer. It had been getting hotter recently, so the calming breeze that whispered through the alley was comforting. Crouching down towards the invigoratingly cold concrete floor, he reached into the moulded and dank smelling cardboard box, his hand following the path of sunlight to where the object lay untouched. His fingers brushed the warm and smooth screen. Tentatively, he lifted the up the object and stared at it in surprise. A phone? How could anyone leave it here? It’s pretty hard to lose an item that is used on a daily basis after all. Humming to himself in a concerned manner, Mahiru twisted the device in his hands, inspecting it to find not a single scratch or dent,

“Maybe it was broken?” He murmured, his index finger brushing the power button. To his surprise it turned on immediately. The screen had a default background and there seemed to be no password, making it appear unused. But after a few swipes, Mahiru found that there were several calls in the history. The strange part was that other than that, there was not a single sign of use. No photos, videos, music nor contacts. Just a single unknown number in the call logs. After a few minutes, the teenager decided that it would be best to call the number; Whoever it was probably knew the owner, right? He tapped one of the constant calls, and was about to tap the call icon. 

But then, the second peculiar thing happened to Mahiru.   
One by one, each call log started to disappear with a little ‘pop’ noise. 

“What the-?!” Mahiru exclaimed in astonishment, his reflexes acting for him and reaching for the call icon before it was too late. Just as he was a millimeter from the screen, the icon disappeared along with the number. The brunette dropped the phone in surprise; His mouth agape with shock. Desperately, he grabbed at the device again and stood up properly, his legs getting tired from crouching for so long. Worriedly, he restarted the phone, hoping that the call records would be back when he did so; Maybe it was just a glitch? It didn’t take long for him to realise that it wasn’t. How was he supposed to find the owner now? Of course, he could hand it into the police, but the problem would still be on his mind. Mahiru bit his lip as he tried to think of a solution. He could try to remember the number, but he had only seen it for a brief time, what good would that do? 

Then, Shirota Mahiru had his second shock of the day- The phone started ringing with it’s classic ringtone. 

The teen’s mouth dropped open; It was the perfect opportunity! Then again, what were the chances of this happening? Though, it could have been stranger… Right? Nerves fluttered in the brunette’s stomach like some kind of uncontrollable battle raged within him. It was… weird. Mahiru rarely felt nervous when meeting a new person and was quite adept in social situations. But this time, something was wrong. An awful feeling hung over him like a black cloud; A premonition that this phone call would drag him into a complicated battle. However, he knew he would regret it if he didn’t answer.

So, Mahiru answered the call,

“Hello? Do you know the owner of this phone?” He questioned hesitantly, waiting for the stranger to answer. 

“What do you mean? It’s yours now! You broke your own phone recently, no?” The scrambled voice answered cryptically. It was strange. The voice… It sounded so… Glitchy? Static? It was inhuman- Robotic. What was the word? Mahiru had seen this in crime animes. Voice Changer, right? Weird. But the voice did not concern the brunette at this moment,

“How did you know about my broken phone? And I can’t just take this phone for free- Who was the previous owner?” 

“That’s confidential,” The voice said in a strangely serious tone, though a static laugh was heard after it, before the serious voice started again, “And the phone was mine. Now it’s yours.” That didn’t make sense. How did it know Mahiru would pick up the phone? Why would it give an ordinary teenager such an expensive item? Multiple questions began to germinate in Mahiru’s mind. It was too shady a deal to accept,

“Why would you give this to me? And who says I want it?” He continued to voice some of his questions, fear growing in his stomach like an ivy that spread throughout his entire being, paralysing his nerves. 

“That’s a good point actually. I know, how about we make a deal?” The voice started, now switching to a high-pitched voice that pierced Mahiru’s ears like a needle. 

“What deal?” Uneasiness writhed in the brunette’s stomach like a snake wrapped around the ivy of fear that had crawled into every nook and cranny of his body. The voice paused, noise crackled in the background like some kind of hold music from a horror movie. And Mahiru did not like horror movies that much. An underlying emotion slipped under the voice of the caller that set Mahiru’s nerves on edge,

“Tell no one of your possession of this phone- It’s identical to your old phone for a reason. Hide the fact that you got it from me, and you can use it as you wish.” 

“And if someone finds out?” The troubled teen asked slowly, fearing what the threatening voice could say.

“I haven’t thought that far ahead.” The speaker deadpanned, causing Mahiru to literally slump with relief, glad that the stranger had no punishment in store for the brunette… Yet. 

“Oh, and one more thing!” The voice switched to a deep baritone, and sent a shock of lightning through the student. Had the person thought of some kind of method to keep Mahiru from breaking the rules?

“Join the group chat. Discord should be on the phone, right? You have already been invited.” The last part was spoken in a sinister voice, without the voice changer. Before Mahiru could question the person any further, the call disconnected. Hurriedly, the teenager swiped to the call records and was about to call the stranger- But, just like last time, he didn’t make it in time. 

Now came the real question.

Mahiru glared at the app that the stranger had told him to join. There was barely an argument in his mind. He shouldn’t join it. Stranger danger and all. Despite this, he clicked on the app anyway. It was the simple answer. He did not want to get in trouble with the mystery person. They clearly had some kind of power over the phone, and had even knew that Mahiru had lost his phone recently. He did not want to anger a stalker of all people. 

Almost immediately, the phone connected to Discord and a pop-up appeared:

“Why, hello there. You have been invited to join General in Party Time. What should everyone call you?”

A blank space waited at the bottom, and the phone’s keyboard automatically popped up. The brunette was definitely going to put in his real name. Thankfully, he had another user that he had used a few times, so he’d just use that.

Tapping at the screen, he typed in the desired username, ‘Simple Joy’. Instantly, a chat popped up, and to Mahiru’s surprise, he saw multiple people joining at the same time as him. 

Butterfly Stripper: Well, this is unexpected. 

Lawless: Who are you? Are you the one that brought us here?

Sleepy Ash: This looks like a pain… Why did I join this anyway?

Angel: What demon blackmailed me into this!? Was it you, ‘Lawless’?!

Lawless: Hey! For all I know, it was you, stupid Angel-chan!

Mahiru tapped in a message quickly,

Simple Joy: Stop fighting! We need to work this out!

Alice in Wonderland: Who are you to order us around, bastard?!

Hangry: Are you the one that brought us here, Simple?! You should have given me a coupon for a free meal, but nooo, I get a phone instead!

Come to my Onsen: how do you use this app

Alice in Wonderland: Use grammar, you bastard!

Angel: Who are you calling stupid, Lawless?!

Lawless: Angel-chan, thou art a most notable coward, an infinite and endless liar, an hourly promise breaker, the owner of no one good quality for threatening us into this chat!

Wolf in Sheep’s Clothing: What…?

Doll Fangirl: What the hell are these usernames lmfao

True Vampire: No need to be rude. 

Angel: Fuck you, Lawless. 

Simple Joy: Hey, calm down, we just need to figure this out-

???: No need. I am the one that made you join this chat. 

Mahiru gasped, noticing the new message. The entire group fell silent as they waited for the someone to do something.

True Vampire: And who are you, may I ask?

Doll Fangirl: And what do you want?

Come to my Onsen: What is going on…?

Sleepy Ash: How did I get dragged into this…

Lawless: TELL US ALREADY

Angel: TELL US ALREADY

Angel: STOP COPYING ME, STUPID

Lawless: YOU’RE THE ONE COPYING ME!

Simple Joy: Guys… 

Suddenly, Mahiru’s keyboard disappeared and everyone that was typing stopped. Could it have affected everyone? What was this mystery person planning?

???: All you need to know is that this chat is merely for socialisation. I plan nothing. Oh, and I am in this chat under a different name. But in this account, you shall know me as Sensei.

The chat stayed silent for a second longer, when suddenly, the phone turned off at it’s own accord.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 
> 
> Question time!
> 
> Match the Username to the Character
> 
> Who is Sensei?


End file.
